


Here In My Arms

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Here In My Arms Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Mickey, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Short, Sick Mickey, Sick!Mickey, hurt!mickey, prompts, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian helps Mickey get stronger after dealing with a serious illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Hi! Prompt: Situations with Mickey being upset or crying and Ian comforting him, or like protective Ian Thanks

Mickey had been sick for a while and when his health finally starts to take a turn for the better his doctor gives him advice on how to continue and build up his strength. He suggests exercise.

“Shit I barely ‘exercised’ when I was healthy and now you want me to start when I’m sick.”

“You’re in recovery Mickey.”

“Right, right.”  

Ian sits with him and smiles apologetically to the doctor. They’ve been through Mickey’s annoyance at the doctor’s requests along the way a lot Mickey’s doctor is used to it by now.

“Nothing extreme just a small walk around the block and then maybe a few blocks maybe even do some flights of stairs.”

Mickey nods. “Now is the walking thing just a do that then build up to more crazy shit or will just walking do?”

“Walking will do. You can build up to other thing if you like. I’m not going to make you do marathons or anything.” The doctor jokes and him and Ian laugh. Mickey sits back in his chair satisfied.  

“Sounds doable I guess.” Mickey says.

“Good.” The doctor crosses his hands on his desk. “Do either of you have any other questions before I see you off?”

Mickey shakes his head and Ian, upon seeing Mickey’s reaction, does the same.

“Thank you,” Ian goes to shake the Doctors hand.

“No problem. Keep an eye on him.” He says pointing to Mickey.

“Will do.”

“I’ll see you both in about a week?”

Mickey waves and heads to the door, Ian right behind him.

Ian has gotten used to keeping up to Mickey’s now slow pace. Honestly it’s just good to see Mickey finally out of bed. It has been a hard year.

They get back to the waiting area and Ian lets go of Mickey, who was unaware Ian was even holding on to him. New habbits were hard to break.

“I’ll get the car.” Ian says, waiting for Mickey to sit down before he heads to the parking lot.

“Wait,” Mickey says.

“What?”

“Shouldn’t I go? I mean he said walking will be fine. Figured we should start small huh?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah why not?” Mickey grins wide. Ian missed that grin.

Ian damns himself for parking so far, he didn’t think Mickey would be ready to start his exercising so soon. But although it takes them maybe 5 times the amount it would’ve it’s the happiest either has been in a while.

 

They walk more and more each day trying to build up Mickey’s endurance. Sometimes they have to cut it short when Mickey becomes too tired quicker than he’d thought but otherwise there was a lot of progress.

One day they’re walking at a normal almost brisk pace and Mickey’s been doing so well lately. They get to a set of stairs at an abandoned building. There’s maybe 2 flights of stairs, 3 max.

“Wanna try?” Ian asks Mickey, pointing to them.

“Huh?”

“Stairs.”

Mickey stares at them a little. He hasn’t used stairs in a long time. Ever since him and Ian got their own, smaller place. He hasn’t used them and well the fact that a few months ago he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

Mickey shrugs.

“Just a few.” Ian suggests.

They do a few and then up the first flight. Ian stops at the top of the first flight but Mickey keeps going.

“Mick? First set is fine.”

“Nah I can do more.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Mickey says continuing. Ian follows.

They get up the second flight and Ian turns around. He smiles to Mickey, proud. “Now let’s head down.”

Mickey shakes his head.

Ian looks at Mickey confused.

“Keep…going…” Mickey says trying to hide that he’s almost out of breath.

“Mickey. Two flights is more than enough. You did good. Let’s head down.”

“I can do more.” Mickey grabs on to the railing on the next flight and continues to go up.

Ian wipes a hand down his face. Too many times the past year Ian had to tell Mickey he couldn’t do something and he didn’t want to have to again. Not when he was getting better. He sighs and follows Mickey, standing closely behind him.

The building was a lot taller than Ian had thought and there were actually 2 more flights of stairs at least but he knew Mickey wouldn’t be able to do them. They get to the top of the 3rd one a lot slower than the other two and Ian knows he has to stop Mickey.

“I can...do…one more.”

“No Mickey. Come on.”

“I can…”

“No.” Ian grabs Mickey’s face gently. “We’ll come back another time. 3 is more than enough for now, okay?”

Mickey looks at him softly, clearly exhausted. He nods and lets Ian lead him down the stairs. Ian watches Mickey catch his breath as they head down. He seems find when they finally get down.

“Whew.” Ian says wiping his brow. “Hot up there.” He turns to Mickey, who’s breathing heavily.

“You alright?” He asks. When he doesn’t get an answer he starts walking over towards Mickey, now bent over and coughing. “Mick. You okay?”

“Too much.” Mickey’s able to get out when Ian gets to him.

“I know. I know.” Ian says but sees Mickey is still struggling. “Hey, hey. Why don’t we sit down, huh?”

He helps Mickey move down to the ground. He instructs Mickey to put his head between his legs and helps him steady his breathing. He rubs comforting circles on Mickey’s back till Mickey’s coughing subsides and his breathing returns to normal. Ian’s about to ask him if he’s okay again until he sees Mickey’s shoulder shake.

“Mickey…” Ian puts his hand to the back of Mickey’s neck. “Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s okay.” He wraps his arm around Mickey and kisses the part of his head that wasn’t hidden.

Mickey looks up to him, eyes wet. “After all of this…why do you still want me? Why’re you still here?”

Ian’s taken aback a little but it’s not the first time Mickey’s asked this. Ian closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them to look at Mickey.

“It’s cause I love you, dumbass.” He says matter of factly. And that makes Mickey laugh. Ian laughs along with him. They sit there for awhile until Mickey feels he can, and when he’s able to convincingly assure Ian he can, walk home.

Ian orders a “celebratory pizza” on their way back. They eat some and save the rest for later.

“Oh I forgot.” Ian says as he gets up and heads to the tv stand. “I got your favorite.”

Ian holds up a really worn looking dvd case but Mickey can still see the title. _Dirty Harry._

“Fuck yes!” Mickey exclaims.

“Want me to put it in?”

“What part of ‘fuck yes’ is hard to understand?”

Ian chuckles and shakes his head as he puts the dvd into the player and takes a seat on the couch. He hits his leg with his hand as he waits for Mickey to come to him.

“What?” Mickey asks.

Ian pats his leg and Mickey looks away shaking his head.

“What? You did it all the time when you were sick.”

“Yeah well. I ain’t sick anymore so…”

Ian nods. “True.”

Mickey makes his way besides Ian on the couch and looks at him. “But whatever it felt fucking good.” He then smiles spreading his legs out and laying his head down on Ian’s lap.

Ian laughs at Mickey and pulls the blanket down from the back of the couch. He presses play and Clint Eastwood lights up the screen. He runs his hands in through Mickey’s hair soothingly throughout the movie like he used to and 15 minutes into the movie Mickey is fast asleep. Ian watches him for a few minutes before turning his attention back to the movie. Finally at ease. Mickey is still getting better despite some daily struggles and Ian couldn’t be prouder of him.


End file.
